Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion estimation device, a robot, and a motion estimation method.
Description of Related Art
Device (hereinafter referred to as a gesture recognition device) that recognizes gestures in which will and feelings are expressed by the movements of different parts of the body, such as arms, hands, fingers, feet, and a head, are proposed.
In such the gesture recognition device, an image of a specific part of a person who is present in a detection target area is extracted, based on an image that is generated by an imaging sensor and that has the value of the distance to an object present in the detection target area as a pixel value. Also, the gesture recognition device suggests that a predetermined gesture in a specific space is recognized, based on extracted time series data of the shape of a specific part. In addition, the specific part is, for example, a portion closer to a fingertip than a wrist of a person's hand, and the predetermined gesture is, for example, a motion of holding up a hand toward an imaging sensor (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application First Publication No. 2006-99749 (Patent Document 1)).